


Семь пядей во лбу

by ElenaBu



Category: The Fall (TV 2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaBu/pseuds/ElenaBu
Summary: Оригинальное название фанфика (Little Red Riding Rood) - староанглийская мера длины, которая в рамках этой истории подразумевает, что Дэни может идти только так быстро, как она может, учитывая ограниченность её знаний и опыта.Переведено на конкурс«Не романтикой единой-3», второй тур, номинация «Профессиональный путь».
Kudos: 2





	Семь пядей во лбу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little Red Riding Rood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100728) by [Dryad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryad/pseuds/Dryad). 



Дэни открыла дверь и подождала, напряжённо вслушиваясь. В конце коридора раздались приглушённые голоса. Она прошла до развилки, повернула налево и остановилась у нужной двери.

— Стелла, я не знаю, чего ты ожидала.

Повисла тяжёлая тишина, и Дэни постучала, прежде чем войти. Кабинет самый обычный: светлые стены, пара растений, серые офисные шкафы вдоль двух стен, световой короб, лэптоп.

— Мэм, — сказала она, посмотрела на сержанта Гибсон, затем на патологоанатома, которая кивнула в знак приветствия. — Мэм, детектив Бёрнс хотел бы перекинуться с вами парой слов, если будет возможность.

Гибсон сидела перед столом патологоанатома, сложив руки на коленях — такая шикарная и неприступная в своей обтягивающей светлой юбке, чёрных гламурных шпильках и элегантной белоснежной блузке. Она бросила на Дэни беглый взгляд. Гибсон пугала её до дрожи, но не поступками, а сама по себе.

Патологоанатом не особо выделялась среди офицеров полиции, хотя и была птицей другого полёта — только блузка была модной, цвета электрик. Может быть, всё дело было в ауре доброты, которую она излучала — возможно, потому, что у неё были муж, дети. Может, она чаще видела жизнь, а не смерть.

Что было забавно, учитывая специфику её работы.

— У вас есть ещё вопросы, констебль?

Дэни попыталась разжать пальцы, вцепившиеся в шляпу. Вот в чём дело: у Гибсон была сверхъестественная способность видеть людей насквозь, все их секреты. Видеть, не подглядывая, укоризненно поправилась Дэни.

— Да просто интересно… Сейчас, когда убийства прекратились, вы не…

— Они не прекратились, — сказала Гибсон, задумчиво потирая пальцы друг о друга. — Убийца всего лишь перебрался на новую территорию.

— Откуда вы знаете? — спросила Дэни громче, чем хотела.

Патологоанатом глянула заинтересованно, затем откинулась назад.

— Почему нет?

Дэни ощутила себя школьницей, произносящей речь на всеобщем собрании, и едва сдержала испуг. Потом она заметила на тусклой стене карту города, утыканную красными, оранжевыми и чёрными кнопками. Сунув шляпу под мышку, она подошла поближе и указала на красные и чёрные метки:

— Слушайте, это же все те места, где наш преступник врывался в дома и убивал женщин!

— А оранжевые? — спросила Гибсон еле слышно.

— Извините, мэм, это не по нашей части.

Гибсон выжидательно приподняла бровь.

— Мэм?

— Продолжайте.

Растерянно пожав плечами, Дэни сказала:

— Оранжевые — это какие-то другие преступления? — Она оглянулась и заметила, как Гибсон и патологоанатом обменялись удивлёнными взглядами. Быть не может. — Извините, мэм, не помню вашего имени.

— Профессор Рид Смит, — ответила патологоанатом.

О, она знала, конечно же, знала. Дэни почувствовала, как вспыхнули щёки.

— Простите, кажется, я знала, просто забыла.

— Не слишком хорошо для полицейского, — заметила Гибсон.

На это возразить было нечего, потому что это была чистая правда.

— Я слышала ваше имя несколько раз, констебль Феррингтон, — сказала Смит. — Это к повышению, вот увидите.

— Да нет, мэм, — покачала Дэни головой. — Нужно очень много узнать, прежде чем продвинуться по служебной лестнице.

— Как раз то, что вы собираетесь делать.

Они издеваются?

— Почему бы и нет, мэм.

Смит состроила гримасу.

— Хорошо.

— Ну тогда расскажите нам, почему оранжевые кнопки не могут быть связаны с нашим киллером, — предложила Гибсон. Она взяла со стола ручку и вертела её, глядя сквозь Дэни.

Это была очевидная ловушка, а Дэни была умна и становилась умнее с каждым днём. В отличие от некоторых (добрых и щедрых) идиотов, на которых и с которыми она работала, она знала, куда нужно смотреть. Может быть, им никогда не доставались пощёчины, в них не прилетали через всю комнату бутылки. Возможно, они выросли не у мамаш-пьяниц, и не у папаш, которым было на них наплевать.

— Может, и так, но они по всему городу. Как отличить, какие из них какие?

Смит и Гибсон уставились на неё.

— В смысле, оранжевые кнопки — жертвы, но не трупы. Если этих людей он ранил, но не убил, что доказывает, что это был он?

— Вид повреждений, способ, которым были нанесены повреждения, предметы, которыми были нанесены повреждения, и все остальные признаки, связанные с повреждениями.

— Ну так… В основном всё то же, что и у погибших?

Смит пожала плечами.

— Более или менее. По-разному.

Но Дэни уже знала многое о Гибсон. Она знала: если Гибсон говорит, что трупов больше нет, потому что убийца ушёл, значит, и правда ушёл. Именно так Дэни подсказывала интуиция. А ещё она подсказывала, что Дэни огребёт хлопот от Гибсон. И, если уж что-то Дэни знала, то знала наверняка. Она подобралась и посмотрела на Гибсон.

— Мэм… Я приношу извинения за своё поведение при первой встрече. Я не хотела… я не должна была…

— Верно, не должна была, — сказала Гибсон, глядя на неё тяжёлым хмурым взглядом. Так отец смотрит на ребёнка, который шалит в церкви. — Мне следовало сообщить о вас.

Ага, но ты не сообщила, подумала Гибсон. Не сообщила, и вот они снова встретились. Широкий проспект превратился в переулок в незнакомой части города, потому что Дэни играла с единственным козырем на руках, а Гибсон была шулером с краплёной колодой карт. И это означало, что однажды она потребует обналичить свой выигрыш.

Но этот день ещё далёк, а кто знает, где Дэни будет к этому времени? Может, станет детективом-инспектором, а может, чем чёрт не шутит, и шефом полиции. А сейчас она будет следить за Гибсон, впитает и выучит всё, чему эта женщина может научить.

— Я уверена, констебль Феррингтон больше не допустит подобной ошибки, — сказала Смит. Она растянула губы в ласковой, как у акулы, улыбке. — Верно, констебль?

Прежде чем Дэни смогла что-то ответить, Гибсон сказала:

— Она может отличить опасную игру, не так ли, констебль?

Дэни молча кивнула. Она — католичка из Северной Ирландии, работающая в полицейском управлении, и к тому же женщина. Гибсон одобрительно улыбнулась, и стало понятно: именно поэтому она ей помогала.

Дэни улыбнулась в ответ.


End file.
